dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Lana Lang (Prime Earth)
| Relatives = Ronald Lang (brother, deceased) Laura Lang (mother, deceased) Lewis Lang (father, deceased) John Henry Irons (fiancé) | Universe = Prime Earth | BaseOfOperations = Metropolis; formerly Smallville | Gender = Female | Height = 5'7" | Weight = 127 lbs. | Eyes = Green | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Engaged | Occupation = Reporter; former Farmer, Engineer, Adventurer | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Bill Finger; John Sikela | First = Action Comics Vol 2 6 | Last = | Quotation = | Speaker = | QuoteSource = | Overview = Lana Lang is the childhood friend of Superman, who developed superhuman powers after absorbing radioactive energy. She made the decision to put her newfound abilities to use, becoming the hero Superwoman. | HistoryText = Early Life Zero Year Doomed Truth Becoming Superwoman When Superman died, Lana and Lois Lane both absorbed energy released from his body. The two women developed superhuman powers. Lana gained the power to convert solar radiation into various forms of electromagnetic energy, while Lois developed powers similar to Superman's. Lana helped train Lois to control her powers, with both Lana and Lois becoming Superwoman. Lena Luthor While the New Superman- Lex Luthor- was parading his new ultimate battleship for the defense of Metropolis, the ship began to sway towards the shore potentially killing hundreds of people. As Lex Luthor's battleship wasn't functioning, Lois and Lana took it upon themselves to halt the mechanical monstrosity. After managing to halt the vessel Luthor informed the pair that the ship had been sabotaged, and so they decided to investigate while they helped evacuate the ship. Upon investigation the two Superwomen stumbled across a female Bizarro which attacked the pair. During the battle Lois's power fluctuated resulting in her death. Immediately after Lois' death Luthor's assistant Mercy Graves arrived on the scene and revealed herself to be another female Bizarro. Seeing she was outmatched she fled the scene and rendezvoused with Steel. After a trip to the Police Precinct the pair returned to base where Steel and their niece Natasha did tests on Lana, as she was suffering from the same nose bleeds as Lois was before her death. Upon waking up one night she decided to assist Steel and Natasha with Atomic Skull who had escaped Stryker's Island during the city wide blackout. After taking Atomic Skull down the three agreed to investigate corruption and brutality on Stryker's Island if Skull helped them bring power back to the city which he did. After this Superwoman went on to discover that an alternate universe's Clark and Lois were trapped in her timeline. Together with John Henry and Natasha, she conducted tests on herself, finding out in the process that she was dying. One evening Traci Thirteen entered the complex and informed her that Lex was being held hostage by his sister Lena, who was using the alias Ultrawoman and attempting to use Lex's Battleship to take over the city. At that very moment Ultrawoman led her army of Bizarro clones of the Crime Syndicate's Superwoman towards the battleship where she lifted it with her Telekinetic powers. Ultrawoman changed Luthor's ship into a much more deadly version of itself. She then sent her Bizarresses to secure the city and gather subjects into containment cubes for later experiments. |Powers = : Lana had the ability to absorb solar radiation and convert it into electromagnetic energy ** : Lana was able to manipulate all forms of energy in the electromagnetic spectrum. *** : Lana had the ability to travel as a bolt of lightning landing with a jolt when ever she landed. *** : Lana could draw power from electrical sources. *** ** ** ** }} | Abilities = * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Initially, the more that Lana used her powers, the more they would slowly kill her, and her life expectancy was greatly reduced as a result. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Lana is engaged to Steel (John Henry Irons). | Recommended = * Superwoman Vol 1 | Links = }} Category:Reporters